En el MajiBurguer
by unbegrenzt1
Summary: Humor absurdo, chistes malos y OC's sin sentido. Si quieres pasar un rato riéndote con los personajes de KnB argentinizados, espero que lo disfrutes :D


Se encontraban nuestros queridos personajes, aquellos dos que se adoptaron como hermanos, caminando por las calles de Tokyo. Himuro Tatsuya, había ido para encontrarse con su hermano de corazón, nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Como en todos sus encuentros, hablaban inglés ya que era una costumbre de sus tiempos en los Estados Unidos de América.

H: Hey Taiga!

T: Ah?... Tatsuya! How are you?

H: Fine, you?

T: Fine, dude. Do you want to go to MB*?

H: Why?

T: I'm so fucking hungry.

H: You ALWAYS are hungry.

T: Will you come or not?

H: Well… Let's go.

En este momento, aparece en escena una de nuestras grandes protagonistas, nada más ni nada menos que la rubia con los auriculares, vagando por las calles como habitualmente hacía, ya que aguantar a su compañera de casa 24/7 no era fácil, por lo que se escapaba e ignoraba el celular hasta que decidía volver.

H: See! Is Saori!

T: Yeah, would she come with us, right?

H: Let me see. -Shout- Saori-san! Would you come with us to the MB?

T: Dude, you're speaking English.

H: Gomennasai.

S: It doesn't matter I know the language. Yes! Let's go.

-At the MB-

H: I'll go. What do you want?

T;S: Hamburgers, a lot of them.

T: And Coca-Cola, she prefers Schweppes.

H: Okay, you two eat so much food!

S. Oh, yeah… I have a big stomach.

T: Idem.

-In the table with the food-

H: Hey, Saori, you speak English very well, did you study?

S: Yes, I'm still studying. I'm in third year then they are six years totally.

H: Six?! God! Are you studying for work?

S: Yeah, to be a teacher. But, it's like a support; I'm going to study other languages in the future.

T: You're crazy! More?! I only speak English and Japanese.

H: Hahaha, only? Sorry, uncomforted-boy.

S: You're stupid, Kagami.

T: Hey, calm down both. Saori, how many languages do you speak?

S: English, Japanese and Spanish.

T: Wait, you speak Spanish?

S: Is my mother language, I'm sure I told you that I was Argentinian.

T: Oh, right. I forgot it.

S: That's because you're stupid. I'm sure I told you that too.

H: She gets a point.

T: Hey, don't get funny without me!

H: We get funny WITH YOU Taiga

Pero no todo iría sobre ruedas, alguien debía aparecer para arruinar el momento (o algo así) y como el intruso tenemos a quien entró caminando como pancho por su casa y se acercó a la mesa dónde los amigos se encontraban sentados, sólo para hablar con kagami. O más bien, exigirle jugar un one-to-one.

S: Oh fuck, just arrived the Black-Spank-Man

H: -Laughing- Saori-san!

A: No hablen en inglés, mientras estoy aquí.

S: Tatsuya, have you heard something?

T: -stare- Ahm… No, I haven't. Something like what?

S: Something like a buzz, a mosquito maybe?

T: Ignore him, maybe he would go away.

A: No me ignoren imbéciles.

S: Shú, shú, black-spank-man, go with Mikan, I don't want to see your monkey face.

A: ¿Qué?

S: ¡Qué te vallas, gil!

A: ¡No me digas qué ha…!

Pero al chico le cortaron el mambo, la frase, la discusión y más tarde el _amigo _(bueno, no. Esto no pasó) ya que llegó su señora –y digo su señora, porque la chica en cuestión ya había adoptado el apellido del novio y tenían planes de casamiento. Bueno… Ella los tenía-, o sea, Mikan y se lo llevó a rastras. No sin antes mirar a Saori con un puchero por no contestarle el celular.

Pero esto no fue todo, casi en simultáneo, llegó este chico rubio al que todos jodemos pero adoramos en igual medida. Ese amigo con el que se sigue la política de "te forreo porque te quiero", "no hay amistad sin bullying" y "te puteo porque sos mi amigo y si lo hace alguien más lo agarro a las piñas". Así es, señoras y señores, damas y damos, señoritas y señoritos, burros y burras, trabas y prostitu… Me fui al carajo por las ramas. Sí, hablamos del modelo más popular entrable atractivo y trola casanova de la tierra del Sol Naciente. Kise Ryouta.

Lástima que llegó en un momento de tensión.

K: ¡Hola!

S;T: -nervous- GET THE FUCK OFF!

K: Why? T-T

T: Kise, wait. Do you speak English?

K: A little.

S: What's mean "Black-spank-man"?

K: WHAT?!

H: You only know the college English, right?

K:…

S: Sí, solo sabe el inglés del colegio. Todo verbo "To be" en presente simple.

T: -ríe-

H: ¿Querés quedarte? Hay mucha comida.

S: Dale modelito, por una hamburguesa no te vas a morir, te doy una.

K: ¡Yay! ¡Gracias Saoricchi! 3

S: You're welcome.

Por supuesto, como esto es un fan-writing, seguirían cayendo personajes de forma random, los cuales (por supuesto) NO sabemos que hacían en Tokyo, pero en un fan-writing, nada tiene sentido –todavía menos en este, vamos, habla de dos inútiles que caen en un pozo-

El personaje que llega ahora, es uno de los tantos pretendientes de Saori (JAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ *explota*) –no, mentira. Tiene acosadores, no pretendientes- Nuestro azabache senpai de terribles ojos azules, capitán del equipo de básquetbol de Kaijo. Por supuesto, se sobre entiende que si llega pateando el piso cuando camina, es porque va a golpear a Kise. O porque tiene hambre, aunque yo creo que es lo primero.

Y: Oi, Kise, te escapaste del entrenamiento.

K: ¡Mentira! Moriyama-senpai dijo que podía irme –_Cuándo no Moriyama dando la nota_

S: Ya, ya. Dejalo, todo culpa del otro. Sentate un rato, estás hirviendo chabón. Ya puedo ver humito saliendo de tus orejas.

Y: -se sentó al lado de Saori y tomó una hamburguesa- Me agotan, y no seas tan exagerada. –luego de darle el primer mordisco- Perdón, siento que me entrometí en una salida.

H: No hay problema, ya pasaron unas cuatro personas por acá.

T: Además, siempre es mejor comer con más gente. No tiene chiste comer solo.

S: -hablándole a Kise- ¿Le llegó el wpp?

K: Sí ya me contestó. Dice que viene para acá.

S: Bakagami, mejor ten preparado un batido de vainilla que viene tu otra _mitad para que os pongáis melosos – _

T: What, no, wait… W-what?!

H: When you're nervous, start to speak English.

S: Oh, what lovely boy, you're so polite and kind 3

T: Stop kidding me, Saori!

Kuroko: Kagami-kun.

No, decir que Kuroko entra a escena de manera anormal sería anormal –valga la redundancia- ya que toda persona que conoce estos personajes, sabe que nuestro bello peliceleste de los ojos grandes y redondos, puede aparecer detrás de ti y al segundo haber desaparecido. No, no es que se teletransporte, solo es que no tiene mucha presencia que digamos. También podríamos decir, que si fuera un espía, haría un re-boom en el pentágono. Podrían decirle que se infiltre en el pentágono, ¿no? Digo.

T: ¡Ku-ku-kuroko! ¡No hagas eso!

Kuro: Hacer ¿qué? –Y no sé. Eso, no sé como se llama. Ah, cualquier cosa narraba.

T: Nada. ¿Quieres un batido?

Kuroko: -Asiente.-

Y Kagami, como lo consideramos un poquito pollera y un poquito sumiso en cuestiones no sexuales va a comprarle el batido a su novio.

S: Me encantó, lo tiene re cortito. Kagami pollerudo.

H: No pensé eso de mi hermano…

Kuroko: Kagami-kun es muy influenciable.

Kise: Dominado por la pareja…

No Kise, no lo hagas. Eres el menos indicado para hablar, cariño.

Saori: Vos cállate.

Kise: Okay :c

Yukio. Otro más, ni siquiera es tu novia y te domina.

Kise: ¡Senpai!

Yukio: Sh.

No Fujoshis, por acá no hay nada shippeable más que lo previamente advertido. Acá Kasamatsu es todo un semental hetero y Kise es hetero también… Creo. Hu3Hu3Hu3.

Kise: Okay :c

Ante esta penosa escena de entera sumisión –párenme por favor, o terminaré escribiendo BDSM y eso acá no va- todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas, excepto nuestro uke personaje predilecto, Kuroko Tetsuya, el cual reía muy bajito, casi inaudible. El pelirrojo de las cejas curiosas vuelve, con el aperitivo.

Taiga: ¿De qué se ríen?

Saori: De que sos un pollerudo.

Taiga: ¡Mentira!

Kuroko: Kagami-kun.

T: Te compré galletas también –le da el batido con las galletas-

K: -asiente- Gracias –le besa como agradecimiento, aunque apenas fue un toque de labios-

T: Ku-ku-kuroko

S: ¿Sos un reloj cucú, pelotudo?

H: Son una pareja tan bella.

Creo que olvidé contar (mentira, no me olvidé, se me ocurrió recién, pero ustedes no critiquen) que Himuro está _lonely _pero no _for a day _si no _for the whole life. _Está bien, no por toda la vida, pero por ahora sí. Y el chico busca desesperadamente un ligue de turno una novia o un novio, aún no está decidido (?)

T: Vos sólo querés una novia.

H: Podría intentar buscarme una… Saori, sabés que yo te…

Y: Olvidate. –Le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Saori-

S: Qué intensos che. Yo me voy a casar con una milanesa, vayan rindiéndose (?)

Kuro: ¿Le ibas a pedir salir?

H: Sí, ¿por? _–¿Cohibido? ¿Pudoroso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? ¿O se coge? (pero no en el sentido español de la palabra)_

Kuro: …

S: … Sólo quiere pibas.

K: -asiente con euforia. (Bueno, con euforia, todo, para mí que consume drogas energizantes)-

Y: Buscá en otra parte.-Intenso el segundo nombre del chico. Sí, Kasamatsu "Intenso" Yukio. Dios, tengo que dejar de desvariar.

Kuro: Kagami-kun

T: Mh?

Kuro: Te amo Kagami-kun.

T: -tose- ¡Ku-ku-kuroko!

S: ¿Ya dieron las cinco en punto, reloj cucú?

H: No coman delante de los pobres.

K: ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Qué romántico! w -Y el segundo nombre de este sería algo así como "Consumo Ribotryl Con RedBull". Creo que sería un nombre un poco largo, por eso los viejos no se lo pusieron. No, claramente no dejaré de desvariar.

S: Ah, el amor, el amor.

Y: Estás hablando como una vieja.

S: ¿Querés que diga cochinadas mejor? –_Esta tipa quiere sex…_ Bueno la corto. Porque la tengo re larga. Corte Anaconda de 5 metros y medio. Bueno basta.

Y: -lo piensa- Cuando estemos solos. –Encima se lo piensa. Cochinote.

K: ¡SENPAI! -*inserte grito de puta* (?)

H: ¡KASAMATSU-SAN! - *inserte grito de puto* (?)

Y así pasan los días en este lugar, -no en el local, que no se vive en un local de comida rápida. Re asco mal- con desvaríos, amigos, parejas, putas, putos, Nigou, forros pinchados y forros inflados _–LOL fue malísimo. Lo sé. Lo siento- _

Creo que soy un fracaso como narradora…

O tal vez no.

O tal vez ya me están mandando sicarios.

O tal vez no.

Ah, re indecisa era.

*la golpean*

Bueno la corto. Porque la tengo re… Ah no, ya hice ese chiste.

Chau, no sé. Todos vivieron felices para siempre hasta que murieron de colesterol por las hamburguesas.

O tal vez no.

Ah seguía.


End file.
